


Hungry Like the Wolf

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Dubious Consent, How does a werewolf knot a ghost?????, Knotting, M/M, Top Arthur, Werewolf, bottom Lewis, were!arthur, who fucking knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: They should have known something was wrong with Arthur; the sudden aggression, the constant hunger, leave it to him to get bitten by a werewolf and not tell anyone. The clock's ticking and Lewis hopes to whoever's listening that they find Arthur before he finds some unlucky family camping out in the woods. At least he's already dead, it should give him a leg up on his furry friend...right?





	Hungry Like the Wolf

_They should have looked at his side, should have pressed the issue when they saw blood staining his shirt, but Arthur had sworn he was fine, that it had just been a scratch from falling down the hill while the wolf chased him._  
 _"_ Just a scratch my ass." _Vivi huffs under her breath as she looks at the utter destruction that is currently their bathroom. The sink, toilet, and tub are thankfully still mostly intact, with the sink seeming to have the worse damage out of the three with claw marks running down both sides. The walls the floor, however, are not so lucky as many of the tiles are uprooted and shattered leaving the concrete underneath bare and the wood splintered with insulation pulled out like stuffing. It's a small wonder he managed to get out of the bathroom window without breaking that, too._  
"We need to find him." _Lewis finally speaks up, brow furrowed in worry._ "And quickly, who knows what might happen if someone else gets to him first." _The ghost was worried for Arthur's safety as much as the general public's. Sure, a newly shifted werewolf was just as dangerous as any other wild animal, but it's been proven that more often than not it is humans who start the conflict, openly attacking anything they can't understand._  
"Agreed." _Vivi quickly grabs Mystery, who had been startled from his nap by the carnage Arthur caused on his way out, and the three of them set out._

_Mystery takes point, following Arthur's trail as Vivi and Lewis follow behind, Lewis taking on his human form so as to not cause more trouble. Sure, it's late at night, but you never know who might be up. At first, things seem to be going well, Mystery's nose leading them into the dense woods behind their apartment building on a pretty straightforward path but several feet after they pass the treeline, it gets a bit messy. It seems that when Arthur ran through, he scared plenty of animals, their own tracks and smells overlapping his own making it practically impossible for Mystery to pick out._  
"Shit..." _the kitsune cursed under his breath._  
"What's wrong?"  
"Too many different scents, I can't quite pick up Arthur anymore." _Vivi sucks her teeth, already planning a major scolding once they find Arthur and get him home safe and sound._  
"We could split up?" _Lewis offers,_ "You go with Mystery and see if you can pick up his trail again and I'll look around. I can float faster than you can walk and literally move through the trees, there's no way both of us can miss him." _Vivi frowns, the last time they split up Lewis got killed, but there's not exactly a better option..._  
"Okay...Just promise you'll stay safe!" _She replies. Lewis smiles and gives her hand a firm squeeze._    
"Promise." 

_The three set off in opposite directions, Vivi and Mystery heading right while Lewis heads left. While there were definitely times Lewis would give anything to be alive again, being dead definitely has its perks. For what felt like hours Lewis searched, checking every tree for some kind of clew at to where his friend had gone. No claw marks, to patches of fur, nothing. It gets to a point where Lewis considers giving up and regrouping with Vivi and Mystery when he feels it; eyes watching him from the shadows, boring into his back like daggers. How long had it been there, watching him, and how hadn't he noticed? If he was lucky, it was Arthur, if he wasn't- The ghost barely manages to turn around and doesn't even get time to finish his thought as it pounces on him and a spark of panic lights in his chest. It pounced **on** him, not  **through** him meaning whatever it is had to be magical in some way. The creature doesn't attack, instead snuffling at his hair, giving Lewis time to realize he's being held down by one clawed hand, the beast pressing most of its weight on that side to keep him down. _

"Arthur?" _He all but whispers. The blond and brown werewolf stops sniffing him and huffs, gold eyes watching him intently though Lewis doesn't see in recognition in them._ "Hey buddy, it's me...It's Lewis." _Lewis slowly lifts his hands as Arthur moves his from the ghost's chest to beside his head, watching the other man intently. Lewis hadn't been sure what to expect when he found his friend; would he be like the werewolves in that awful book 'Starlight' or closer to the classic 'Man-Wolf'? It turns out he landed smack in the middle, his usually stringy friend now larger, bulkier with distinctly animal features but a mostly human shape. As Lewis reaches higher to rest his hands on Arthur's shoulders, partially to push him off and partially to see if his friend is as soft as he looks, Arthur growls at him and bares his wicked sharp teeth causing the other to pull his hands away. He chews on his illusionary lip, trying to think of what to do while Arthur goes back to sniffing him. He doesn't want to fight the other man, more afraid of hurting Arthur than he has of hurting himself and calling Vivi isn't an option as they'd been so focused on chasing after Arthur as soon as possible, neither had thought to grab their phones or even walkie-talkies._

_He groans, hands covering his own face as he tries to think before letting out a yelp as something cold an slightly wet presses against his crotch. Turning a bright shade of pink, the ghost looks down his body to see Arthur snuffing between his legs, nose pressed right against his crotch. When the wolf opens his mouth, Lewis can't help but panic slight, lifting his hands to push Arthur away only for the other to snap at him. Fuck!_ He has _to think quick-surely Arthur wouldn't hurt him, right? Yet it is obvious that Arthur wasn't exactly all there; would he ready tear into Lewis and in such a cruel way? Again, Arthur cuts his thoughts short as he runs his tongue from the seat of Lewis' pants to his crotch, the younger man letting out a startled yelp. On one hand, this is definitely better than Arthur taking a chomp out of his dick on the other, however, the ghost finds himself in a very awkward situation. It's not that he hasn't had... **those** kinds of thoughts about Arthur, and if the way the other man turns a bright red sometimes when Lewis stretches and lets out a moan when stiff bones finally let out a satisfying pop, he's had similar thoughts. This was different, though; Arthur was not in full control and even if he initiated it, wouldn't it still be considered taking advantage of him? Arthur cuts that train of thought off almost as soon as it starts with another lick, Lewis' body reacting despite his attempts to will it away. The wolf grabs his left leg, forcing it to stay open to keep Lewis from impeding his access to his growing arousal, leaving Lewis a whimpering, confused mess._

_Sharp teeth nip at his hip causing him to squirm but Arthur holds him tight and does it again, this time gathering enough fabric to pull. He growls and shakes his head, Lewis' trousers shredding like tissue paper and leaving him exposed. Large hands cover his fading face, so keyed up and distracted that it's becoming increasingly more difficult to keep up the illusion of humanity. Hot breath huffs against his exposed hips as the wolf's slick tongue runs over his hole and twitching cock, Lewis barely managing to peak out between his fingers before magenta eyes roll back and he arches off the ground as much as Arther would allow. Lewis squirms and writhes, panting despite his lack of need for air and his legs twitch and spasm with each pass of Arthur's tongue. Part of him his mortified, letting the other have his way with him in the middle of the woods like some teenage horny couple leaves him a mess; he was definitely going to have to apologize to Arthur after this. Speaking of, the wolf nudged at Lewis' hands, forcing him to move them away from his face before staring down at him._

"Arth-mmf!" _Lewis doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Arthur practically shoves his tongue in Lewis' mouth, a slopping attempt at French kissing the ghost. He should be disgusted, Lewis tells himself, utterly horrified as Arthur practically face fucks him with his tongue, but the ghost is too far gone, body shaking and half convinced he's having some overly lewd wet dream at this point. His brain is fried and the illusion falls away but if Arthur is discontent with his now skeletal appearance, he does not show it. He goes from tonguing the mouth that isn't there to lapping at Lewis' skull like a dog greeting its owner. Only then did Lewis feel the heat prodding at his hole, slick and solid and leaving him utterly light headed. He chances a look, his eyes moving down Arthur's furry body before falling on the hard cock between the wolf's legs, an angry red with a tapered tip that was oozing_ pre near _constantly; Lewis thinks he might just burst into flames. Arthur huffs at him and pulls Lewis' leg wider before moving it to his hip, growling slightly under his breath. Without the other arm, his weight is a little off and it makes pushing in awkward and frustrating for the wolf, but push in he does._

_Lewis thanks anyone and everyone that being a ghost also means having a little more control of his body in some aspects. Arthur isn't tearing him apart but pushing in dry save some pre still leaves a lot to be desired. He pants, hands at some point having moved from the ground to Arthur's shoulders now fisting in thick fur. At least the werewolf was kind enough to wait once he was fully seated, going back to licking Lewis's skull while his tail wags away. The burn pulls him a bit out of his stupor, allowing Lewis to think a little more clearly and part of him wishes it hadn't. What if Mystery and Vivi showed up right now? On one hand, he knows they would be more than glad to see them both safe but on the other, how would he explain being o his back full of werewolf dick. Actually....the more he thinks about it, the more he's convinced Vivi would mostly be jealous and his face turns magenta for a whole new reason._

_Seeming to sense Lewis calming down, Arthur finally decides to move, cock dragging uncomfortably against his walls at first before his_ pre starts _to collect and make the slide a little easier. Lewis whines, legs shaking as Arthur rocks into him at a steady pace, his own cock laying hard against his stomach. Lewis considers reaching between them and taking himself in hand but when he goes to move one from Arthur's shoulder, the other growls at him causing Lewis to whimper. When was the last time he felt like this? Never, probably. Granted, Vivi was definitely a dominating lover but she was still significantly smaller than he is. While Arthur doesn't dwarf him in his current form, he's definitely big enough to keep him down and the feeling of somewhat helplessness makes the coil in his stomach grow tighter._

_The slicker his hole becomes, the faster Arthur fucks him, claws digging into the grass as he tries to position them both so he has a better angle to press into Lewis deeper. Said ghost is practically panting in the wolf's ear, clinging to his fur for dear life as he wraps his legs around Arthur's waist. The wolf growls in response, giving a rather hard thrust that makes Lewis arch away from him, heart quite literally pounding against his chest. Arthur takes note of the anchor and for a brief moment Lewis is petrified; if Arthur sinks his teeth into it he'll kill him for good. Instead of biting it, however, Arthur licks it and Lewis **wails** , magenta tears pricking at the corner of his sockets as his hair flairs. Arthur's pace turned punishing as he lavishes his heart with attention, licking it all over and over so lightly grazing his teeth against it. Lewis howls and sobs as he claws at Arthur's shoulders, tears streaming down his skull and Arthur almost quite literally fucks him into the ground. _

_Lewis is so far gone that he doesn't notice the knot swelling at the base of Arthur's cock until it starts to catch at his rim. Despite the resistance Arthur does his best to keep his pace until he can't, shoving in as deep as possible as his knot ties them together, filling Lewis with a snarl. Lewis' eyes roll so far back his sockets seem empty as he lets out a choked scream, staining his suit and Arthur's fur a sticky white before going limp. While his body shakes with the aftershocks, Lewis finds his mind blissfully blank, teetering on passing out; who would have thought it possible to fuck a ghost to exhaustion? He almost drifts off until he realizes Arthur is growling and it's not directed at him. Suddenly a twig snaps where the werewolf is hyperfocused and suddenly he's blushing for a very different reason._

"Lewis, are you okay!?" _Vivi and Mystery burst through the bushes ready for a fight only to find a very awkward ghost and a very defensive werewolf. Lewis swears he can hear the dial-up noise as the two process the situation before them. Vivi's face is unreadable for a moment before she pouts, her own cheeks tinged pink._  
"You had fun without me!?" _she accuses, arms crossed over her chest. Lewis meekly stumbles over an answer, trying to explain himself. Mystery, for his part, looked very tired and very...done, for a lack of better word. Arthur growls at the intruders but Mystery growls back, releasing just enough of his natural aura to tell Arthur's animal brain this is not a fight he wants to start. The werewolf whimpers, ears back against his head as he looks away._

_It takes some finagling but they manage to manage to get Arthur to cooperate, the wolf holding Lewis as they walk home since the two were tied together. Vivi goes in first to make sure all their neighbors are asleep or at least inside before sneaking the werewolf and ghost back into their apartment. Once Arthur's knot finally deflates, Vivi stays with Lewis to check on him while Mystery has a 'talk' with Arthur._  
"So~," _she starts in a sing-song voice as she checks him over._  
"So..?" _he asks, though he has a feeling he knows what she's gonna ask._  
"Do you think he'd let me have a turn?" _She asks excitedly, eyes practically sparkling. Lewis chokes a laugh, his cheeks turning pink again._


End file.
